


silent skies secret

by smcy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcy/pseuds/smcy
Summary: Jaemin has been in love with Jeno for 3 years. He couldn't act on it because Jeno is his best friend's ex-boyfriend. Although they are in the same group of friends, Jeno is unaware of Jaemin's feelings. Not exactly sure if he's dense or just completely head over heels for Renjun at the time. Now that Jeno and Renjun finally broke up, this gives him courage to confess however his friendship with Renjun is restricting him. Unknowingly, Renjun is actually in love with Jaemin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the members being interviewed one by one <3  
> Please bear with me for a moment. I promise I will bring this plot to justice. The original format for this was a twt au

 

**Jaemin**

_Hello, I’m Na Jaemin. I’m currently a third year high school student in the performing arts department. There are two secrets I need to tell you. The first one - I’ve been in love with Lee Jeno since first year high school. I never really believed in love at first sight but I guess Cupid shot me right in the feels when I first saw Jeno. The second one – he’s my best friend’s ex-boyfriend so my best friend doesn’t know of my huge crush on him. How this came to be? I guess you can say “just my luck”. I love my best friend so I want him to be happy so I supported him wholeheartedly. But these secrets are slowly eating me up at night, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep it._

**Jeno**

_I’m Lee Jeno. I work part-time as a model since the modelling department of our school requires its students to undergo training for a specific amount of time before allowing us to graduate. I recently broke up with my long-time boyfriend, Renjun, so I’ve been out of it for a few months. I had multiple breakdowns so the school advised that I take a breather from school. After 6 months, I’m finally back but the sad part is – I guess I’m delayed and I’m not graduating the same time as my friends. It’s a good thing my roommate is delayed as well. Don’t tell Haechan I said that, by the way._

**Renjun**

_Hi, this is Renjun. I’m from the music production department along with Mark Lee. Yes, that’s right, Lee Jeno is my ex-boyfriend. We were together for almost 2 years and we recently broke up. Why? I’ve had time to think during our relationship and the experiences we’ve shared together. They were wonderful memories and something I’ll remember for a long time. What do you mean, ‘it doesn’t seem like I’m talking about Jeno’? I was thinking of Jaemin though, my best friend. He’s beautiful and meeting him was the best gift I’ve ever had._

 

**Mark**

_You may already know me because of Renjun. I come from the music production department. Renjun and I are partners and we’re planning to setup our own music label which is why we always reject offers from companies. I know we should start small and try to work our way up by building experience in other companies, but Renjun and I agreed on this and this has always been our dream since we were kids. We’re childhood friends, if that wasn’t obvious enough. Dating anyone? I wouldn’t say it as ‘dating’ per se but I’m seeing this guy every now and then, he’s from the creative arts department. We don’t really do anything, we just hang out in my studio. I play music for him. He says it helps him when his creative juices are in a bind. He’s a stable constant._

**Haechan**

_He said what? Well, Lee Jeno. It ain’t my fault I’m in love. Ah, I would’ve graduated months ago had I not been too busy and distracted. I have gigs every now and then, you see. I’m a part-time photographer so sometimes companies hire freelancers like me. Other than that, I basically major in fine arts. Which department? Obviously, creative arts department. With regard to being in love, I’m in love with my work and the arts. Hmm.. well, I am seeing this guy from another department. He’s pretty cool. He lets me hang around his place when I can’t think of inspiration for my projects._

**Chenle**

_Hello, I’m Chenle. I’m from China and I’ve been living in South Korea for a while now. My parents happily supported me when I told them I wanted to be an idol, I’m thankful for my parents. They must be having a hard time right now but I’ll be sure to be successful in the future and make them proud. Ah, roommates? I’m roommates with Jaemin…. For 3 years. It’s weird because it’s supposed to be random but it’s funny at the same time. What are the chances of being roommates with Na Jaemin for 3 years? Seriously. We just laugh about it. Dating anyone? I don’t think my parents will allow me at the moment but I do have a crush. I can’t name drop but I guess it’s already too obvious._

**Jisung**

_…….This is really awkward. I’m not exactly sure what to say but I think I can answer questions. No, I’m not roommates with any of them. Just some random dude who picks his nose discreetly but obviously not discrete enough. It’s gross. He wipes it at the edge of his table. I checked it once just out of sheer curiosity. Ah, so many regrets. I’m never doing that again._

 

 

 

 


	2. He's back

An excited Jaemin is running towards the dorm to see his roommate, Chenle. He just bumped into a bunch of guys from the football team but he didn't bother apologizing. He can vaguely hear their curses. Nothing mattered at the moment right now for Jaemin other than telling Chenle the good news. After 10 minutes of running, evading obstacles, and harboring several curses from the students, he finally arrived at the dorm entrance. He heaves a sigh of relief and puts his hands on his waist as he catches his breath.

 

_That was a long ass ride._

 

Chenle unbothered by the ruckus outside, already aware of who it was, is engrossed in his novel.

 

_“He was the great love of her life you know.'_

_'Oh, dulling,' said my mother, sadly, 'One always thinks that. Every, every time.”_

[excerpt from "The Pursuit of Love" by Nancy Mitford]

 

 _One always thinks that a person is the great love of their life when they are in love, which is clearly untrue._ Chenle continues to reflect on this and as soon as he was about to continue reading, Jaemin bursts into their room, smiling and twirling.

 

"Chenle. You won't believe who I just passed in the hallway. Bless the heavens!"

"With that stupid grin on your face, Nana, I'm guessing Jeno", he sighs. "It's been 2 years. I have two questions that lead to a choice you eventually have to make. One - when will you stop pining for Lee Jeno, your best friend's ex-boyfriend? Two - when will you ever confess?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't thought about it. I just came here to tell you". He lies down in bed, burying his face on his pillow.

"Why would I even be in the least bit interested in Lee Jeno's arrival?", Chenle rolls his eyes. After hearing Chenle's reply, Jaemin glares at him. "He's your friend, too"

"Still not interested with 'the great love of your life'. I'm going out, I actually have a class in a few minutes. I just came here to rest. See you" he grabs his bag and before Jaemin could even reply, he's already out the door.

 

 _Still as indifferent to Jeno as ever, Chenle._ Jaemin stares at his ceiling for a few minutes before deciding to take a nap.

 

A few hours later, he hears whispering but can't distinguish which voice comes from who.

 

"Jeno went on a leave of absence after he and Renjun broke up. Couldn't handle the pressure. Jaemin tried to reach out but to no avail, he was devastated because he didn't even know."

 

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

 

Jaemin wakes up at the sound of his alarm. 5:45 AM. _I only planned to take a nap, I can’t believe I slept for 14 hours._

 

Jaemin has been lacking sleep for the past few days in preparation for the graduation performance held every year. Aside from dance practice, he also has to extra-curricular work. He volunteers at a nursing home every weekend. Although he’s had a really hectic schedule due to the graduation performance, he still wants to take time to volunteer for the elderly. It reminds him of the time he spent with his grandparents while they were still alive.

 

Today is a Saturday so he’s expected to be at the nursing home in 2 hours. He sits on his bed for 15 minutes and looks at where Chenle’s supposed to be sleeping, only to find Jeno there. Jaemin scrunches his face, confused. _Why in the world would Jeno sleep here and not in his own room?_

 

**[REWIND TO A FEW HOURS: 9:34 PM]**

 

Chenle is almost finished reading his novel when there’s a knock on the door. He sees Haechan. Oh no, this is not going to be good. Every time Haechan approaches Chenle, something bad is about to happen. As much as he wants to avoid him, he can’t. They’re all friends, after all.

 

“So I have a favor to ask. Can you come with me for a moment?”

 

He sets his book down and follows Haechan. Jaemin is still fast asleep. In the time Chenle was gone, a drunk Jeno enters their room ends up falling asleep in Chenle's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it really wasn't that deep. But this is only the tip of the iceberg! Also, I apologize in advance that I do have the tendency to write relatively short chapters :( ....my attention span can't deal


	3. How did it become like this?

Chenle comes back to his room only to find Jeno on his bed, asleep. He rolls his eyes and buries his face in his hand as a sign of frustration. He sees that Jaemin is still knocked out. _This hyung, I can't believe he's been sleeping like a log_. He starts pacing back and forth, first - hands on his waist, the next hands on his hair, repeatedly. He's been doing it for 10 minutes until he is seen by Jisung, who just came from the convenience store. Jisung looks at him in confusion, his brow higher than the other, "What are you doing outside of your own room, looking like a frantic maniac?"

 

Chenle appalled by Jisung's choice of words, gasps. "I'm not a maniac. Anyway, look at who's sleeping on my bed" he points. "If he's sleeping on my bed, where do I sleep?"

 

"You can sleep on Jeno's bed. Duh. I can't believe you could be this dumb, seeing that you're top of your class, Chenle", Jisung replies in a sarcastic tone.

"You do realize that I would've already done that if I could"

"So? What's the matter?"

"Haechan came by earlier to ask me if I could help him move their stuff to another room because their room is infested with insects SO he had to lock the room because that's what the admin told him, the guys from the pesticide company will be coming by tomorrow. When I came back, he was already on my bed"

"Well, yours and Jaemin's room is the first one nearest the stairs so I guess he got tired of walking and it's pretty convenient". Chenle can only sigh.  "My roommate's actually out. He went home for the weekend - thank god. You can stay with me"

 

When Chenle heard those words, he blushed. _Keep your cool disposition, Chenle. You've been doing great so far. If you were still in first year, I don't think you would've lasted this long talking to Jisung. Either you ran away or you stuttered. You can do this. This is your chance._ Chenle breathes in deeply. _Stop the gay from panicking_. He breathes out. "Sure. Thanks for the offer"

 

Jisung walks ahead just a few doors away from Chenle's room, and turns the doorknob of what seems to be his room.

 

_I don't know what it is about Jisung. The first time I laid my eyes on him, I thought he was cute, but then he started talking, I was confused. I've never met anyone like him. I wouldn't consider him as totally rude but rather 80% rude and indifferent. He's passive - like a ghost, if that's even possible. I can't remember when I started catching feelings for him but I guess I'm no different than Jaemin, pining for someone who won't even look at me._

 

Jisung shows Chenle where he can sleep, their beds across each other. Chenle couldn't stop panicking, a million thoughts in tangles passing through his head like the speed of light. He plops himself on the bed assigned to him. Good thing he brought his earphones and a new book as he was almost finished with the other one. Chenle's playlist is on shuffle but he didn't expect this song to play considering its lyrics. He thought that it was funny but strange at the same time how fate and universe worked. It was trying hard  to test his patience today.

 

 

 

> Do you ever wonder
> 
> What it all means?
> 
> Why we tear as under?
> 
> Apart at the seams?
> 
> Baby, I'm just not what you expected
> 
> Don't you see I'm trying?
> 
> Trying to get back to you
> 
> Talk to me
> 
> **[Talk to Me (Bearson Remix) - Ghost Loft]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It's already 7:25 AM. Jaemin has to leave otherwise he'll be late. He doesn't know what to do about Jeno so he just leaves him there, he'll have to talk to Chenle later.

 

He sits beside Chenle's bed where Jeno is. "Ah, even in your sleeping state you look beautiful. I really wish I had the chance to confess to you when I could but my lack of confidence got the best of me. What do I do when you already told me you loved Renjun in summer camp just when I was about to confess? Lee Jeno, really" Jaemin sighs to himself and think that it's pitiful for him to continuously love Jeno. He's at arm's length and yet why does it seem like he's still too far from his reach.

 

He walks toward the door, looks behind him once more, and leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaemin who was half-awake didn't even realize that he actually just confessed.

 

Apparently Jeno had already been awake when Jaemin was in the shower, trying to process how in the world he got there. Just as he was about to leave, Jaemin gets out of the shower and sits beside the bed. He tried to act as if he was still sleeping. _Be natural, Lee Jeno._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really lowkey would like to plug some songs I listen to while writing these chapters. It helps me a lot to set the mood and imagine it like a music video. Or maybe that's just me :0


	4. A crush?

_Na Jaemin has had feelings for me since summer camp. How long has it been since summer camp, though? 3….2 years ago? And he's been harboring these feelings?_ Several thoughts come into Jeno's mind. He's not sure if he's in a state of shock that his friend just confessed to him or in disbelief - how can he not see the signs? Did Jaemin even give me hints?

 

He stayed like this for about an hour until deciding that there was no use in asking himself these questions he'll never be able to answer. One thing's for sure, he has to talk to Jaemin about it.

 

**[REWIND TO FRESHMEN YEAR]**

 

"RENJUN!" a beautiful brown-haired boy exclaims. "I just saw the most beautiful man alive"

"How? Did you only just realize now that you're actually 'the most beautiful man alive', Jaemin?" a guy with black hair, wearing a white hoodie replies.

"Stop it, Renjun. I'll tell you all about it later. See you! Love you always!" Jaemin waves as he rushes to his first class.

 _I wish you didn't mean that as a friend because the feelings aren't mutual_. "I love you always" Renjun waves back with a hint of sadness.

 

 _When will I ever stop pining for, Jaemin? Clearly he only sees me as a friend._ Renjun is in deep thought when he bumps into someone.

 

"Oh… ugh.. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there"

"It's alright, I didn't see you either" he smiled. Renjun immediately notices the guy's eye-smile. _Wow, seeing him smile makes me smile, too?_

"I'm sorry, I have to get to my psychology class. The bell already rang and I really don't want to be late"

"If it's RM101's psychology class, no worries, it's free period"

"OH. I didn't know, I was out of class for a while. So this must mean we're classmates. I'm Lee Jeno, by the way. Nice to meet you" Jeno offers a handshake. Renjun accepts his handshake "I'm Huang Ren Jun"

 

**[PRESENT - SATURDAY - 11:25 AM]**

 

Renjun and Mark are currently in the studio working on an album that they have to submit to their professor before they send it to a company for the final criticism - a requirement to graduate. Both diligently double-checking each song to make sure none of it sounded off tune or off beat.  This silence went on for hours until a knock on the door at around 6 PM. None of them get up and Renjun looks at Mark, knowing that the person behind that knock is here for Mark. Mark pays no attention since he's wearing his noise-cancelling headphones so Renjun ends up getting the door.

 

"Renjun, is Mark here?" the guy asks.

"He's always here, Haechan. Come in, help yourself". Renjun steps aside to allow Haechan to enter with a bunch of his stuff. "Thanks" Haechan replies.

"Are you finally dropping out of school? You've got a lot of stuff with you there"

"You're crazy, I'm not dropping out. I just have a lot of things on my plate. I'm getting gigs here and there so I'm way behind my plates" he sighs while lying down on the studio's sofa.

 

Mark who's still unaware of Haechan's presence wonders where Renjun could have gone. He turns his chair and sees that Haechan is already on the sofa, making him jump from his chair.

 

"OH F---!! YOU SCARED ME, DUDE!" Mark shouts, startling both Renjun and Haechan. Afterward, Renjun just rolls his eyes and goes back to his chair and wears his headphones. He knows better than to listen to the awkward conversation that's about to transpire between Mark and Haechan. _They should just be official already. 'Stable constant friendship', my ass. 'We'll just go with the flow and see where it will lead us', how long will you be going with the flow? It's been 3 years. Then again, this isn't even my business, Huang Ren Jun. Some people have children and don't bother labelling their relationship. My mind is pure contradiction_. Renjun sighs.

 

Mark lies down beside Haechan, attempting to fit himself. "Ugh, can't you see this sofa isn't big enough for the both of us? Get out of here, Mark Lee" Haechan laughs. "But I'm tired, Renjun and I have been reviewing the album we have to since last night, I barely got enough sleep" Mark complains as he buries his face in Haechan's shirt, smelling him. "Did you just smell me, you creep?" "Haechan, stop playing hard to get and just let me love you" Mark whispers to Haechan's ear, making him blush and giggle at the same time. Mark smiles proudly, nothing in this world is more beautiful than seeing Haechan's happy face and hearing him laugh. That in itself is Mark's happiness - wherein it can also alleviate his stress and self-doubt. He plants a kiss on Haechan's forehead and hugs him.

 

"You guys are making me cringe, I'm gonna get the fuck out of here" Renjun scoffs while shaking his head. He packs his stuff and leave the two lovebirds in their own world.

 

 *ring* Renjun receives a text message. _I'm just gonna ignore it and read it when I'm home_.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* _Who else would be sending me multiple texts other than you?_ Renjun fishes his phone from his pocket and can't believe what he just read.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters I write, I think, are quite slow in terms of progress but don't worry about it! I generally just have a lot of ideas I want to throw in but I can't so I have to filter them for the story to make sense. :(


	5. Confession

 

 

 

> **From: Jaemin**
> 
> _911 BFF CARD ALERT_
> 
> _JENO BROKE INTO MY DORM THIS MORNING_
> 
> _REPLY ASAP_
> 
> _PLS_
> 
>  

Renjun couldn't believe what he just read. _'Jeno broke into my dorm this morning'_. Renjun messages the group chat, consisting of himself, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, and the annoying love birds making out in the studio.

 

 

> **From: Renjun**
> 
> _MEETING NOW ASAP 9 PM. BE THERE OR I'LL KICK UR ASS._

 

* * *

 

Jeno just received a message from the group chat. He muted the group chat right after he and Renjun broke up, and he just recently unmuted it, thinking he'd already had enough time moping around and have already moved on. As soon as he sees his name, his heart slightly clenches. *ring*

  

 

> **From: Renjun**
> 
> _That includes you, Lee Jeno. Considering how you've finally unmuted the group chat._

 

_I really can't hide anything from you, Renjun. You know me too well._

 

* * *

 

**[PAST]**

 

"Stop hanging around me, Lee Jeno. People might think you're my boyfriend" an annoyed Renjun glares at Jeno.

"Well I am your friend who happens to be a boy" Jeno nudges his arm and smiles.

"Original, is this the year 2008?" Renjun rolls his eyes. If your eye-smile wasn't so distracting, I would've already strangled you.

"Moomin!" Renjun turns his back to see his best friend, Jaemin, and another boy, walking towards him and Jeno. Jaemin sees the person beside Renjun and is taken aback. I didn't know you knew the beautiful guy I was about to talking about, I'll have to ask him later.

 

"This is my roommate, Chenle. He's from China. I thought to introduce him to you since you're from China as well so I hope you two get along". Renjun looks at Chenle suspiciously while they shake hands.

"I'm Lee Jeno. Renjun's friend or should I say Moomin?" Jeno smiles. Renjun punches him lightly.

"We met this morning. Apparently we're classmates and he actually just came back from a series of photoshoots since he's from the modelling department so I had to tell him what happened in our class while he was gone"

"You already have photoshoots? But don't we only have general courses since we're first year students?" Chenle asks.

"I came here through recommendations. I already had a modelling job, actually. But they still wanted me to pursue my education"

 

They all nod in unison.

 

* * *

  

**[PRESENT - MEETING]**

 

Renjun puts his elbows on the table and clasps his hands. "I see that all of you earthlings are present" Renjun says in a menacing tone that sends shivers down their spines.

 

"Renjun…….why do you sound like you're possessed…" Mark questions in a low voice. Renjun ignores him.

"The reason why I called you all out here…is to ask - WHY. IN. THE. HELL. WAS. JENO. IN. NA. JAEMIN'S ROOM" as soon as Renjun asked this, it dawned on Jaemin that maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him, after all - knowing that his best friend was overprotective. He remembered the time when Renjun pestered Chenle for almost a year, trying to make sure Chenle didn't make him feel uncomfortable and that Chenle didn't have ill-intentions.

 

Chenle sighs and looks at Haechan who tries to avoid his gaze.

"Well? Gentlemen? Care to tell me why, Lee Jeno, despite my constant warning, would attempt to sleep with Jaemin?"

Jeno almost choking on his water, screamed, "S-s-sle-sleep???!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, RENJUN? I didn’t even sleep with you and you accuse me of sleeping with your best friend?? I'm not a scumbag".

 

Jisung who just previously watched the older ones bicker, speaks, "It's late and I want to sleep so I'll make it easier for you idiots. Dumb drunk Jeno here ended up in Jaemin's room while Chenle was gone because he had to help sissy ass Haechan with moving their stuff to another room. Anyway, that's all. I'm leaving". Jisung stands from his chair and leaves. He can hear Jeno asking Haechan in the background, "Wait. You moved our stuff? Why?". With regard to Haechan's reply, he could no longer hear them.

 

He had to get out of there fast. It seemed awkward seeing Chenle after what happened last night.

 

* * *

  

The night was still young. Jaemin, Renjun, Jeno, Mark, Haechan, and Chenle were still at the pub so they decided to catch up. Although it may seem awkward to stay in a group of friends with a complicated love triangle, they somehow make it work. It's honestly not as bad as Gossip Girl.

 

"Where have you been the last few months, Jeno? You suddenly went off the grid!" Mark asked. "You totally missed a lot"

"Yeah, the fact that your hand has been on Haechan's thigh the whole night, I wouldn't call it 'a lot'" Jeno rolls his eyes, making the rest of the group laugh. "Besides, someone, I won't drop the name, but Renjun broke my heart, remember?"

Renjun facepalms himself "You're so immature, Jeno. It was a fling, remember? You and I weren't even compatible. We just argued all the time. How can you even nurture a relationship from that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

 

Jaemin seeing his friends laugh together and catch up makes him happy. He remembered the old days where they would just hang around the pub and talk about their stressors, academics. They all laughed and cried here. _This was where I cried my heart out to Chenle and Jisung when I found out about Jeno and Renjun. At the time, I truly believed the world was against me. But at the same time, I actually didn't have the right, Renjun met him first. It was initially just a crush but the more that I spent time with him, I saw more of his sides. What was once unreachable could have been attained had I just took the first step forward._ Renjun noticed how quiet Jaemin was and tapped him on the shoulder, "Are you okay, Nana?" Jaemin was in deep thought that he didn't notice how everyone stopped to look at him.

 

He didn't want to worry any of them so he just told them that he was tired from the volunteer work he did with the elderly and would like to excuse himself first. He grabbed his bag and walked out as fast as he could. Renjun who has known Jaemin the longest knows that his best friend was not okay and followed him. "Jaemin! Wait up!" Renjun calls out. Jaemin walks faster away from him, almost running. "Jaemin! What's wrong with you!? I said wait up!"

 

Jaemin looks at him with tears in his eyes. _Oh no, Na Jaemin. Just tell him you've had too much to drink, would like to sleep it off, so it'd best that he left me alone, right? But why, why do I just want to tell Renjun everything that I've been keeping within myself? I want to tell him the truth. The truth that I have been in love with Jeno. The time spent with Renjun should have been with me. But I can't say that. You can't say that, Na Jaemin. It's your fault for not having the guts to confess sooner. Is it still my fault that I didn't want to confess because I know that in my heart, even if I did, there wouldn't be room for me anymore?_

"Nana, I know. I know" Renjun hugs him. He can't bear seeing his best friend cry, knowing that he's exactly the reason behind it.

 

_What exactly do you know, Renjun?_


	6. What about last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We already know what's between Mark and Haechan but what happened between Chenle and Jisung? Also, introducting a new character?

 

Renjun and Jaemin left the rest of the group earlier of what seemed to be a tense situation between the two.

 

"Where'd you sleep, Chenle?" Jeno asks, hoping to break the awkward silence

"I slept in Jisung's room. His roommate was out. Just my luck, right?" Chenle laughs grimly.

"Did you keep in the 'low'?" Jeno realizes that his question was quite vague and added, "that you're in love?" in which Chenle blushes. "Shut up, Lee Jeno. This is all your fault. Ugh, you wouldn't believe what happened last night"

 

* * *

 

**[LAST NIGHT]**

 

Chenle read his book quietly while listening to music. He would sneak glances at Jisung. One time he did, he saw that Jisung was already looking at him to which he covered his face with his book, hoping Jisung wouldn't see how red Chenle's face was. Who wouldn't be shy when he looks so fine just sitting across the bed? His hand on top of his knee while the other hand is holding a book. Him wearing glasses and looking good? Zhong Chenle, I can't take this anymore. Focus. I need to focus, I still have a show with Jaemin in a few days. I can't breathe. Take the gay panic away from ME. I'm going outside to take a walk

 

Just as Chenle rose from the bed, he slipped from the room's carpet and hit his head on the edge of the bed, bringing Jisung in a panic. "CHENLE! Are you alright!?" holding Chenle in his arms and checking his head. Chenle wasn't sure if it was because he bumped his head but he suddenly got the extra courage and grabbed Jisung's shirt, kissing him on the cheek before passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

With Chenle's reiteration of the events that transpired from the previous night, Haechan couldn't help himself and started laughing to the point of falling from his chair, followed by teasing from Jeno and Mark.

 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PASSED OUT" Haechan slapping the table while wiping a tear

"Shut it, Haechan. My heart was pumping beyond normal, my brain probably lost oxygen!!!"

"What are you gonna do now?" asks Mark

"That's why Jisung left early. It was probably awkward between you two" Jeno adds

"He didn't talk about it while we were at the dorm. I didn't know if Jeno was still in our room so I worked on stuff for graduation performance in his room instead…. Although, I wouldn't know if he wanted to talk about it because I had my earphones on. It shouldn't be a big deal, it was only a kiss"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Brightside" Mark laughs

 

* * *

 

 

Chenle thinks it wasn't a big deal but it was for Jisung whose sexuality he just threw under the bus. On his way to the dorm, Jisung decides to detour at a nearby park. He sat on the swing and recalled the event, several questions roaming his mind - was it because he hit his head? The possibility of that is highly likely. This was the only answer that made the most sense to him. Lost in his thoughts for a while, he noticed Jaemin passing by the park, followed by Renjun. He hears shouting and he sees Renjun hugging Jaemin who's on the floor, sobbing. He thought that it wasn't his business so he should just leave but then Renjun looks at him, signaling him to stay where he was and to not tell anyone what just happened.

 

* * *

 

**1:43 AM**

 

The group left in the pub decides that it was time to go back to the dorm. The only thing that they're thankful for is that their dorm doesn't really have a curfew. This is due to some students having to leave early because of their schedules while some arrive in the wee hours of the morning from the previous day's schedule.

 

Their school seems more of an agency rather than a school although it does provide them general courses, or a few know-hows of society. Other than that, it's all about the work and mainly refinement of their skills depending on which department they're in. They also have several associations in different companies which makes N City prestigious in itself. Basically, once you're in, your future is set.

 

N City has 5 departments in all. The most popular one being the modelling department, this is where the cream of the crop lies. This department produces not only models but actors as well, in some cases some models may even turn into idols or idols coming from the performing arts department may also be transferred to the modelling department. Generally there isn't much difference between the modelling department and the performing arts department except for the fact that in the performing arts department, one is required to be all around. Why isn't the performing arts department more popular than the modelling department then? Graduates from the performing arts department have been involved in several scandals - illegal acquisition of drugs and corruption to name a few, while none of these are applicable to the graduates from the modelling department, which is why the tension between those coming from the departments mentioned are quite severe.

 

The least likely to be involved from the nonsense are the students coming from music production and creative arts which makes students from this department get along well, aside from the already existing fact that the students from creative arts are responsible for the creative output and interpretation of music from the music production department. The department that is most likely responsible for insinuating fights between the modelling and performing arts department are students from business and management as past time on how they'll make each student marketable in the future but no one really knows of their underhanded motive so the other departments just ignore them.

 

Jisung's roommate, Lucas, from business and management, as soon as he left the dorm headed to a nearby café at an assigned rendezvous wherein he and his friends have started to plot on how they'll exploit the tension between the two departments and make more profit.

 


	7. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much like Chapter 1, I love writing this because it reminds me of bonus chapters from webtoons!

How did you all become friends considering that you all come from different departments?

 

**Jaemin:** _I was already friends with Renjun since we're best friends. I met Jeno through Renjun because they were classmates. Chenle, well, he's my roommate and we're also in the same class as Jisung so that's how three met. Our teacher, at the time, told us to form groups of 3 and since Chenle and I already knew each other, we decided to just be in a group. Jisung looked lost because he didn't seem to know anyone from the class so we adopted him. With Mark and Haechan…. Mark's from the music production department, same as with Renjun and they're partners so I guess it was natural that we met and Haechan is Jeno's roommate. We all hang out together in the pub._

What about the summer camp you mentioned in Chapter 3? And confessing to Jeno?

 

**Jaemin:** _Ah, I was hoping I wasn't going to be asked to relive my embarrassment for the nth time. We had summer camp after our first year because the admin told us it'll help build camaraderie between the departments. It's a good thing I've already found friends from different departments though so it wasn't that awkward. Regarding my confession to Jeno, obviously it was infatuation at first sight but the times I've spent with him made it possible for these feelings to grow into something else. Yes, I was bound to confess on the last night of summer camp. It was just him and me under the stars, it set the mood and I plucked the courage, I was about to anyway, but then he told me that he was planning to confess to Renjun after our talk and he just wanted me to know of his plan since I'm Renjun's best friend. I couldn't really do anything._

* * *

 

 

What did you feel when you found out about Jaemin's long-time crush on you? What was more awkward in the meeting at the pub - seeing Jaemin or Renjun?

 

**Jeno:** _I didn't know he had feelings for me until then. I just thought he had a friendly disposition in the first place and didn't think of it as anything more. Although back in summer camp, he looked like he was about to tell me something but I was more preoccupied on telling him about my feelings for Renjun. It seemed more important to me at that time. Between Jaemin and Renjun, I think it was more awkward seeing Jaemin. Renjun's cool, he and I ended in good terms, I just had to take a leave of absence for 6 months because I thought that would have been enough time to build a much healthier mindset. When Jaemin confessed to me, I started to see him in a different light and all the things he did for me back then started making sense. Jaemin's friendly and there was a time that I thought that his smile was lovely but I guess I wasn't able to talk to him much aside from that one time in summer camp. Renjun's always hovering and he's always been overprotective of Jaemin, even when we were together. Sometimes I wondered if he was in a relationship with me or Jaemin. We always fought about it but now I know._

What do you mean by "now I know"?

 

**Jeno:** _I can't really tell you much about that. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later. Is that at all? I'm leaving, I have a shoot._

* * *

 

 

Why were you mad when Jaemin texted you that Jeno slept in his room?

 

**Renjun:** _Jaemin's my best friend, it's natural for me to make sure he doesn't get tainted by the wrong crowd._

But Jeno is your ex-boyfriend and Jaemin's friend so that shouldn't be a problem, right?

 

**Renjun:** _God knows what goes on in Jeno's mind. He always acted chummy with Jaemin and it seemed like Jaemin liked the attention he was getting from Jeno but that made uncomfortable so I had to step in every time except back in summer camp, I got sick on the last day. Just my luck, I wasn't able to watch over Jaemin and I had a bad feeling about it, I asked Chenle and Jisung to do it instead. Later that night Jeno confessed that he liked me but I rejected him at first, he told me we'll see how it goes and if it ends up that we weren't really meant for each other, we stop and bear no hard feelings for each other. Well, but I guess that's relatively difficult on Jeno's part since he can be a little bit petty._

 

What do you think of Jaemin confessing to Jeno?

 

**Renjun:** _What do you mean by Jaemin confessing to Jeno????!!!!?? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN???? WHY WOULD JAEMIN DO THAT?????? WHAT CHAPTER WAS THIS FROM????!!!_

 

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE: We'll stop here and move on to other characters in this story!**

 

* * *

 

 

Why did you pass out when you kissed Jisung?

 

**Chenle:** _I don't know you wrote that, I'm sure you'll figure something out._

 

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE: ????????????? Nevermind. I'll add another bonus chapter once the story progresses, I feel like I'll end up roasting myself.**

 

* * *

 

 

Why is this fanfic called "silent skies secret"?

 

I was listening to Silent Skies by Seven Lions & Karra while writing the first chapter and it was a bop so yeah, but it will also hold another meaning in the next few chapters!


	8. Backstory: SUMMER CAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking us back to the past from when it all started - a turning point?
> 
> The group finally arrives at summer camp along with the rest of the school in a luxurious resort. However, there's a rumor going around of a fight that's shaken up even the group's calmest, Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely apologize for this late upload. Honestly, I could have finished this fanfic last week but unfortunately, I really didn't have the energy to think and write. I could only manage to write an ambiguous short story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave comments below! :)

**[IN THE BUS ON THE WAY TO SUMMER CAMP]**

 

"Isn't this exciting, Moomin?" Jaemin says while leaning his head on Renjun's shoulder. "SUMMER CAMP!"

Renjun knows how Jaemin gets excited over the little things, something that he adores. He smiles at Jaemin while petting his head.

 

Chenle and Jisung who sit across the two look at each other in disgust. "Let me lean on your shoulder too, Chenle" Jisung tries to lean on the other's shoulder while Chenle tries to hold off Jisung's head "Shut the fuck up, Jisung, and leave me alone". Jisung laughs and pinches Chenle's cheeks, "Cute".

 

"Don't act chummy with me, Mister"

"You can't resist me, Chenle"

"I can't believe you're the same boy who looked super lost on the first week" Chenle rolls his eyes.

 

The two continued bickering while Jeno was in front sleeping. Mark and Haechan were sitting next to each other talking about inter-departmental drama. Apparently, rumors have been going around that one of the modelling department majors got degraded to business major. Reasons as to why this occurred, remain unknown. Also, no news as to who this person is. This rumor didn't seem to be important at the time.

 

* * *

 

In 15 minutes, they've arrived at the designation - it was a beach resort. The sun slowly drowned in the horizon. Hints of purple and orange interchange in the sky. They were all in awe at how beautiful the venue was.

 

"I didn't think our school had it in them to rent this whole place. How long were we staying again?" asked Jaemin, only to be replied with an irritated Jeno, "Don't you ever listen, Nana?". Jaemin raises his brow in confusion, "The hell is your problem, Jeno?". Jeno didn't seem to hear what Jaemin said, he assumes, because Jeno already had his earphones on.

 

_You're my problem, Na Jaemin._ Jeno thinks to himself.

 

* * *

 

Since it's only the first day, everyone is allowed to do what they want.  Summer Camp, to put it simply is really just a mini vacation. Minor lectures and activities are done in the morning until the afternoon. The lectures are more on personality development - building confidence, communication skills, mental strength training. Basic survival skills in the real world.

 

"I'm really happy that they have these activities. It'll really help us in the future especially when it comes to building connections, Renjun"

"You're right, Jaemin. But to be honest, I can't help but think that there really isn't any point in building connections. What do businesses stand for? Why do we need them? I have similar questions roaming in my head but I can never seem to find the right answer. It's a never-ending cycle because you know what, in the end, we're all going to die anyway, and none of the things we worked hard for while we're alive would matter once we're buried 6 feet underground" replied Renjun with a solemn look on his face, silencing everyone - Chenle and Jisung who were talking about the fireworks on the last day, Mark and Haechan who were STILL talking about the rumors (because one of their friends from the other department had new information, Jeno who was on the phone with his manager.

 

To avoid the awkward situation, Haechan starts talking, "Bitch, you really out here trying to spoil the mood…….. Although 120% correct, let's not think about any of that. For now, let's focus on summer camp and… well, I guess it's time for me and Mark to share the goods with you fools. We've fact-checked with the other people from the department and this is juicier than juice". Chenle replied, "Bitch, calm down with your joke. Jesus, that was horrible. Juicier than juice. Anyway, spill the tea"

 

They all settled on a bench far from the other students to avoid any eavesdropper. If you want tea, the only person to go to in school was Haechan. The dude knows everyone. What's good about Haechan is that he always checks his sources - multiple sources at that, he hates false rumors the most.

 

"You know that rumor going around about this person who got kicked out of the modelling department to business? Yes? Apparently, his family embezzled thousands, millions, from the government and donated half of those to the school so that they would keep the guy in the department". Everyone remained silent but had their mouths open, their eyes looking from one person to the other. Haechan continues, "Of course the school had no knowledge that the donations came from the people's taxes so now they're currently doing something about it. I think that's why they were able to rent this luxurious resort for summer camp. This place is so big and everything just looks really expensive. I mean, Chenle's rich and shit, but…. Anyway, sorry I got distracted. The guy who got demoted to business is, get this, Jisung's roommate, Lucas". Jisung fell from his seat upon hearing this and stuttering with his reply, "B-b-bu-b-bu-but Lu-u-luc-luc-lucas is so n-ni-nice". Chenle pulls Jisung from the ground and allows him to sit beside him, rubbing his back and holding his hand. _Don't let the gay panic, Chenle. Comfort Jisung only. Don’t get any ideas_.

 

Mark confirms Haechan's statement, "He's the one. An older friend knows him and his family, he says they're childhood friends. My friend told me not to tell anyone".

 

"Why are you telling us, then???? Are you out of your mind????" Jaemin panics.

 

"It's too late. It was already out there before we even told you guys. Some guys who were victims of Lucas's family threatened my friend with a knife, he didn't know what else to do" Mark replied.

 

"He didn't have a choice. He didn't want to risk it" said Jeno.

 

Renjun burying his face on his hands, remain silent.

 

"But the story doesn't end there" Haechan continues. "Oh lord sheebles" Chenle cries. "Lucas guy ain't so nice after all, Jisung. Turns out he knew what his family was doing and yet had the audacity to spend the money lavishly. Expensive bars, alcohol. You name 'em. Anyway… I'm telling you guys this because we all have to look out for each other. I heard from one of my business friends that there will be a fight between the guys who threatened Mark's friend and Lucas on the last day. I heard that the adults will be leaving a little bit earlier because of this issue. We'll be leaving the next day, according to the schedule. Stay safe, you guys" says Haechan, while looking apologetic.

 

Renjun thinks. _I understand Haechan's concern. This is a big deal and it could be a little dangerous for all of us. This is scaring me, I'm scared for Jaemin, too_. "Hey, Haechan. Do you think it's possible if we could all sleep together in the same room? We're all from different departments but I'm honestly more comfortable with having you guys around" Renjun smiles meekly while rubbing the back of his neck.


	9. Backstory: SUMMER CAMP [p. 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing. Jeno confesses to Renjun, why would he lie to Jaemin?

 

 

 

The group all stay in one room together - the mattresses all on the floor. Jaemin - Renjun - Jeno, on one side. Mark - Haechan - Chenle - Jisung, on the other.

 

Renjun still looks quite shaken up which is worrying Jeno. Jaemin went out with the others to talk with the administrators regarding the fight and the group's current room setup.

 

This is Jeno's chance to make a move on Renjun. He has developed feelings for Renjun for the past few months and although he himself has been trying to deny it, the fact that Jaemin keeps getting in the way, irritated him. The more that he noticed Jaemin's gestures towards Renjun and the look Renjun has every time, bothered the heck out of him. He didn't mean to lash out on Jaemin every time because the guy was totally harmless - adorable, in fact. It was his problem. But he won't let this opportunity pass him.

 

"How are you feeling, Renjun?" worry apparent in his tone. Renjun sighs while clutching his chest, "I didn't mean to be scared but I don't really like fights. The fact that those guys threatened Mark's friend with a knife, who knows what else they could do to Lucas? I mean, Lucas's family embezzled money and their families were victims but god, Jeno, are those reasons enough to warrant the life of another human being? Honestly, who are they to judge who lives and who dies?". Jeno understands Renjun's frustration but he had no words to console him. He didn't know what took over him but he flung his arms around Renjun. This took Renjun by surprise but appreciated the effort and hugged Jeno back.

 

"I don't know what to say to comfort you. I know you're very much frustrated. I know you have a lot of thoughts in your mind. And, this is really bad timing, I know, but I have no idea when I'll ever get the opportunity to do this so I'm just going to let it all out" Jeno said, almost desperately. Renjun looked at him with a confused look. "All this time I've really been trying to deny it, but I… I like you" Renjun almost choked on his saliva to mask his amusement and to prevent himself from laughing. "St-stop it, this is serious! I really really like you! More than a friend! Heck, I might even be in love with you. Don't laugh at me!", Jeno says with a pout. Renjun pinches Jeno's cheeks, "You're really cute, Jeno, you know that? But I don't think I'll be able to reciprocate your feelings, you already know who has my heart. Everyone knows but him. HONESTLY. The guy is so dense, I want to smash his head against the wall. I think he wants me to just tell him I love him directly, which I will, eventually". Jeno sighs, "At least I tried. Thank you for being honest. And I hope you confess soon, Jaemin looks like he's got someone he likes"

 

Renjun wanted to ask Jeno more about what he meant by that. But as soon as he was about to, Jaemin comes into the room with food, accompanied by Chenle and Jisung. Renjun thinks, Jaemin is his best friend, how could he not tell Renjun that he likes someone. He might have to interrogate Jaemin first before he confesses. He was planning to confess to Jaemin on the last day of summer camp but it seems that his plans are unexpectedly moved until further notice.

 

"Where's Mark and Haechan?" Jeno asks

"Still talking with the administrators" Jisung replies, after taking a sip from his beverage.

 

Jaemin plops on his bed and hugs Renjun. "Are you okay, Jun?" he looks at him with a worried look. "I'm okay, I just need some cuddles, please" Renjun pouts. Jaemin obliges and hugs Renjun like a koala. He nuzzles his face on Renjun's shoulder and sniffs him. "….your habit", Renjun pets Jaemin. This, at least, helps him feel better about the fact that Jaemin is still his best friend. Whoever Jaemin likes, didn't matter to Renjun at the time.

 

Chenle witnessing this, suddenly speaks, "You know, if we didn't know you guys were best friends, you could both easily pass as a couple with the way you guys act. Seriously. Even when we were all in the bus. It surprises me that you guys haven't developed feelings for each other all this time. I mean, cuddling is a bit too intimate between friends, don't you think, Jisung?" "Why? Do you wanna cuddle with me, Chenle? Come here" Jisung opens his arms to Chenle.

 

You and your mixed signals, Park Jisung. One day, I'll get you and you'll never know what hit you.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure about this, Mark Lee?"

"Yes, sir. I'm absolutely positive", Mark replies politely to the head coordinator. Haechan beside him.

"Thank you for telling me this. Some students have already warned me in fact, however the school requires even me to go back to figure out how we can return the money donated to us back to the government. I'll leave this up to you guys, call security when it happens, alright?" these were the words left to them before the coordinator took off.

 

* * *

 

**1: 35 AM**

 

Well, everyone's asleep except for me, Na Jaemin. I've been tossing and turning for a while now, good lord, I really can't sleep. I've never been this close to sleeping with Jeno. This is really making me nervous. Jaemin sighs, gets up, and goes to the balcony. I'm glad we had this room, we've got the best view. The full moon, the ocean, and the breeze. I don't really have the talent to narrate how everything looks like other than perfect.

 

Jaemin sees a small bench and decides to sit there until he falls asleep, lost in his own thoughts. He stays like this for a while until the door to the balcony opens, and he sees Jeno.

 

"Oh, it was just you. God, Jaemin, why are you out here?"

"I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"I couldn't fall asleep, I thought I was seeing a ghost out here but it was just you"

"A ghost? Really? And you went out here to make sure it wasn't a ghost? God, Jeno, you're ridiculous", Jaemin can't help but giggle. "I can't believe you'll come out just to check. What if I were a ghost, then??? Come sit with me. There's still some room left, if you're not going to go back to sleep"

"….I guess I could stay with you for a while. We haven't really had a lot of interaction ever since the group was formed"

"But whose fault was that?", Jaemin teases. _Wow, Jaemin. It must be because the time is close to soft uwu hours that you're gaining this much confidence_. Jeno laughs, "I guess that would be mine. We barely have classes together and I'm mostly out"

 

Silence. Comforting silence that draws an individual's vulnerability.

 

"Have you ever, thought of being more than best friends with Renjun, Jaemin?". Jaemin is slightly taken aback with the question. He just shrugged off the same question Chenle asked a few hours ago.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm honestly just curious. Besides, it's soft hours"

"Fair enough. Well, to answer your curiosity honestly, I have thought about it. Many times, in fact. Sometimes he does something out of the blue that makes my heart skip a beat. But those temporary moments - they aren't worth anything compared to our friendship". _I said that I'll answer you honestly but I'm omitting details. I was 98% close to cracking and just going for it to see where it goes. Friendship who??? I don't know that. OOppS suddenly I can't hear anything my brain's trying to rationalize with me. My goodness, that shit happened way too many times. Thank god, you showed up, Jeno. That, at least, helped balance things out for me_. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I liked Renjun. I'm thinking of confessing to him that's why I asked you, to make sure there wasn't anything going on between you two"

 

_I guess we're boo boo the fool then, aren't we, Na Jaemin?_

 

 

 

 


	10. Backstory: SUMMER CAMP [p. 3]

Renjun wakes up and find that Jaemin and Jeno weren't beside him. He sees two figures outside in the balcony from where he's sleeping - the boy whose silhouette he's seen so many times and another one, who he knows belongs to Jeno. He feels his chest tightening, the two silhouettes are too close. _I should sleep this off, I have no right to feel jealous. Also, why would I be jealous? They're just talking….but it's the middle of the night….what would they even be talking about? And they're too close. What are they doing? The audacity, Lee Jeno, confessing to me and hitting on Jaemin the next._

He shuts his eyes.

He tries to go back to sleep but to no avail. He's extremely bothered by the fact that Jaemin and Jeno are talking in the middle of the night. They seem to be having a good conversation because he sees Jaemin's shoulders moving up and down, and a gesture that seems to be covering his face.

_No right to be jealous, Renjun. You're in love with Jaemin but you're sure as hell he's not in love with you._

* * *

**4:17 AM**

"I think we should head back to bed. It's past 4 already. I can't believe you talked non-stop, Jeno", Jaemin says as he gets up from the bench and stretches his arms.

"Oh please, you enjoyed listening to my stories. You were giggling and laughing the whole time. We, apparently, get along well"

"Seems like it", Jaemin looks at Jeno with a sweet smile.

"Wow. Na Jaemin, I never noticed it before but you have such a sweet smile. The way your eyes twinkle", Jeno reaches out to Jaemin with one hand to brush his hair away from his face, and caresses his cheek. Jaemin holds and rests his face on his hand.

They both felt something at this moment. Not even logic can explain it, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Their senses numbed.

A few seconds pass. They feel the other move an inch closer until their lips press against each other. Jeno could tell Jaemin was smiling. As they pull apart, Jeno looks the other way, feeling slightly embarrassed. He could feel his face and ears turning red. He hopes Jaemin doesn't notice. Jaemin chuckles, "Do you really think I can't see you all red like a tomato? If you're that embarrassed, why did you kiss me, idiot?"

"I wasn't thinking. You just looked beautiful to me and it felt like the right thing to do at the time......", Jeno pouts.

They both sat in silence trying to digest what just happened until Jeno couldn't take it anymore and said, "Good night. Also, you and me, this never happened. I'm going to kill you if you let other people know"

"A secret?", a smile forms on Jaemin's lips. Jaemin ignores the fact that he's uncomfortable with keeping this a secret since he's been crushing on Jeno for a while.

"Under the skies, the deafening silence and feeling as if time stopped, there our secret lies", Jeno smiled and winked. This made Jaemin's heart skip a beat and he can only roll his eyes at this remark. He never thought Lee Jeno would make a poetic statement. Jaemin just looks at Jeno's back as he goes inside the room.

_Good night indeed._

 

* * *

 

Renjun who had been awake all this time suffered from his friend's horrible sleeping tendencies - snoring, sleep-talking.

He hears the door from the balcony open, and feels someone beside him. _Jeno_.

Jeno goes directly to the bathroom. He hears what seems to be a muffled scream and then silence. The balcony door opens again, and this time it's Jaemin.

Jaemin cuddles onto Renjun. His right arm over Renjun as well his right leg. _He still treats me like a pillow_. Renjun smiles. Once Jaemin cuddles with Renjun, he immediately falls asleep.

A few minutes later, he feels another figure beside him. Jeno. A sense of jealousy takes over him but the fact that Jaemin is freely cuddling with him is enough to make it all go away. His and Jeno's hands brush slightly and the next thing he knows, Jeno has intertwined their fingers.

_What is going on here? This is such a weird setup. Does Jeno know I'm awake? Should I just keep acting like I'm asleep? Should I take my hand away from his? WHAT. IS. GOING. ON. This is so W E I R D._

* * *

  
**[LAST DAY OF SUMMER CAMP: MORNING]**

The first to wake up was Haechan. He fell asleep right away, he knows about his sleeping habits and was planning to apologize to the rest of the boys later on.

He looks over to Chenle and Jisung wherein Chenle's head is on top of Jisung's chest. Children. Mark who's covered by his blanket, looking like a mummy. And the other three, he wasn't actually sure. Classic Jaemin holding onto Renjun like a koala, Renjun holding hands with Jeno. _What kind of drama is this? Jesus_

He goes out to take a walk at the beach where he indulges in the morning breeze and the sun slowly rising. He feels more inspiration when looking at beautiful things, most especially for a day like this, where he feels like nothing can go wrong and we will all have the answers to lingering questions.

Today is also the day that he's decided to just come clean to Mark. Haechan hopes that the result would be that Mark is able to reciprocate his feelings but regardless of the result, he believes he will remain good friends with Mark. He doesn't quite seem to understand people who avoid confessing their feelings to their friends. He believes that if you were really friends, they'll understand and that would only make the friendship stronger.

 

* * *

  
**[LAST DAY OF SUMMER CAMP: NIGHT]**

The students gather for the bonfire, the air quite tense. Everyone knows what's about to happen, thinks Haechan. He looks around to make sure his friends are still around. They're all here. Chenle looks the most scared, looking down the ground and fidgeting.

At that moment, they hear gunshots. Not far from where they were but definitely not any where near the resort. Some students looked at each other eyes wide, others murmuring "He's dead" "They got him" "He deserved it", while others screamed and tried calling the Emergency hotline.

Everyone was disoriented. A total chaos.   
None of them expected this. But one thing's for sure between Haechan and his friends, they're all hoping that no one died.


End file.
